Wario's Woods
Wario's Woods is a 1994 game on the NES (the last one for the system and only one with an ESRB rating) and the SNES. it was released on December 10, 1994. The NES Version has been also in the GCN Animal Crossing game as well as the Wii Virtual Consele, with some mini-challenges in 2014's NES Remix 2. Time Trial Records NES Version . Easy Normal Hard 2R :12 :34 :58 3R :23 1:19 1:57 4R 1:04 2:07 2:18 5R 1:44 3:02 5:00 T 3:23 7:02 10:13 M Gold Gold Gold SNES Version . Easy Normal Hard 2R :11 :22 1:05 3R :30 :59 1:47 4R :56 1:24 2:02 5R 1:35 2:19 3:27 T 3:12 5:04 8:19 M Gold Gold Gold Differences between the versions *In the NES Version, there are 256 rounds, but in the SNES, there are 255. *In the NES Version, Toad can't pick up a diamond, but in the SNES version, Toad can pick up, kick, and even lift the diamond with other monsters/bombs on top of it. *In the NES version there are 7 colors (first round seen with 7: Round 17, doesn't appear again until round 70), in the SNES version, there are 8, the color being grey (first seen in rounds 75 and 96 from the Dovos that change color, first true 8 color round: 101) *In the SNES version, there are 5 rounds starting at 101 and repeat every 32 rounds that spell W-A-R-I-O in the monsters. *In the NES Version, all the monsters are still seen after round 100, in the SNES version, only 3 types are seen after round 99. *There is a boss mode in the NES version that lets you fight different bosses in the B mode, while the SNES Version does not. *The SNES version has a VS COM mode with 3 skill levels with 18 bosses to get to. *The NES Version seems to have more diagonal monsters in it, and 3 of the 5 rounds in the 5 Rounds Hard in the Time Race have such. *Spooks are present in the last round of 4 Rounds Normal in the NES version, while in the SNES Version, they appear just ONCE in the entire Time Race mode: 2nd Round in 5 Rounds Hard. Dovos take the place of them in that round. *The NES and SNES version have different groups of colors with the SNES going with Yellow, Blue, Light Blue, and Grey in one group, and Pink, Red, Green, and White in the other. *It is not possible to group 2 sets of the Dovos in the NES version for the VS mode, though this is possible in the SNES version. *The SNES version has a background that changes at round 20 (desert), 40 (ice), 60 (deep forest at night), and 80 (castle at sunrise). The NES Version does not change (except for a slightly darker background for a boss round). *The NES Version, as stated above is the only NES game to get an ESRB rating, while the SNES version was in the middle, as the SNES still had games up until late 1997 in the US (Kirby's Dream Land 3) and late 2000 in Japan (with Metal Slader Glory Director's Cut). *Wario will bring down the Thwomp down at a different style, as the player has the match, as they will still be able to get it down in the NES version, even after a diamond or a chain, if the player doesn't time it right. *The Gold amound in the NES Version goes with 5 gold increase every 10 round, until 30 at round 70, then goes to 40 at round 90, with a 20% loss in gold every time a new character (Birdo from Wario or Wario from Birdo) show up. The SNES Version, 10 gold isn't seen until round 20, 15 gold not until round 40, 20 gold is first seen at round 50, 25 gold and round 60, and 30 gold from round 70 until round 255. However in rounds 10-19, 30-39, and 90-255, it goes down like it was with 10, 20, and 40 gold to start. This may be a sign that it was going to be the same as the NES version. *The amound of gold needed for a free man in case of a death is 30 in the NES version and 50 in the SNES version. Both version cap the free man amount at 9. *In the NES Version, by the number of free men ready, it shows the letters "CR", while the SNES Version shows Toad. *The NES Version has different levels for the VS, going from 1-1 to 5-5, while the SNES version, you could change the level and falling speed to suit the player's style. *Toad, some Fuzzes and some Squeaks shows up on the title screen in the NES Version, but isn't seen in the SNES Version. Instead, all we see is Wario and some bombs where the O's are. *In th Lesson menu for the NES Version, it is A Button, B Button, Kick and Clear, Hold and Move, At an Angle (diagonal), Mult. Clear, Other Moves, and Diamonds. The SNES Version replaces Kick and Clear and Hold and Move with the X Button and Y Button moves, reflecting there are more buttons to have in the SNES Version, also At an Angle is not seen at all. *The VS mode in the NES Version is called VS 2P in the SNES Version. Both though use a best 3 out of 5 to win the match, as did the SNES' VS Com mode. *The SNES Version added a secret extra hard mode, done by simply holding the left button and select at the same time. You should now see a orange background sky, as opposed to a blue one. In this mode, you have more monsters, while the COM has fewer monsters than you, though for the first few bosses, they have MORE monsters than on easy mode. The music also changes going from the VS music to the Victory music seen when you win a round in the round game or win a match going with a boss. *The NES Version in the options list, show Name, Rankings, Data Clear, and Exit. While in the SNES Version, it replaces Ranking with Record Times, and also added Button select and a sound option with a music track only heard in this mode. *In the SNES' Data clear menu, while keeping all 3 of the NES' one on (Roundgame (the A version), Time Race, and All Clear), it also added the VS Data (there being 4 of them), for when you went with another player in the VS 2P mode. *In the NES Version, the credits are seen after round 99 in both versions, while the SNES version does it in VS. COM after you beat Wario. Gallery Ouch-io!.PNG 13 seconds on 2R Easy.JPG BIG improvement on Nes Warios Woods 4H!.JPG Category:Games